A Kiss In The Rain
by WithDropsofJupiterInHerHair
Summary: Hasn't every girl always wanted that perfect kiss in the rain? Sonny did. What happens when Chad Dylan Cooper walks in on a daydreaming Sonny, and how will she escape from her dreams becoming his joke. My first short story!


I sighed, and grinned as I looked across the parking lot of Condor Studios. Closing my eyes, I breathed in the warm, moist air, every part of me became calm and I drifted into peacefulness.

It was the perfect day for a romance scene. Warm, yet not hot, a cool- not cold breeze, and a rain perfectly centered between a raining and pouring. The sky was cloudy, but not an ugly cloudy; it was a beautiful, fluffy romantic cloudy.

I sighed. I'd always wanted to kiss in the rain, I'd just never really wanted to kiss _somebody _in the rain. There had never really been that static moment. Sighing again, I opened my eyes. Glaring, I realized that I was no longer there alone.

"What do you want, Chad." I said to the blonde who, from the corner of my eye, I could see leaning up against the wall and staring at me.

"Nothing." He smiled, and by that look I knew that wasn't all he had to say. "You know, Munroe, normal people don't just disappear during their lunch break and run outside to sit in front of the pouring rain with their eyes closed."

I rolled my eyes, "You know, _Cooper_, normal people don't run outside on their lunch break to stare at someone who I sitting in front of the rain with their eyes closed." I said matter-of-factly. His mouth twitched with the thought of a comeback, but then returned to normal, apparently realizing he had none.

"What were you thinking about?" He said, changing the subject.

"Why would you care?" I said with a slightly sarcastic grin, looking him up and down with humorous eyes. For a moment, he looked hurt- wait no, this was Chad Dylan Cooper. _CDC_ doesn't _do_ hurt… I must've imagined it.

"People don't just sit with their eyes closed for five minutes, _not _thinking about something." He said with a genuine Chad look, raising his eyebrows. I took a deep breath and decided to let him avoid the question.

"Nothing." I muttered, beginning to imagine what I could possibly answer that wouldn't necessarily be a lie. Uh- new scripts? Needing to write a new sketch? I had nothing.

"Uh-huh, _right_." He said with a half-smile, "I'm not letting go of the question, Munroe, so you might as well answer it."

"Um…" I began, buying more time. _What was I going to say?! _I wasn't about to just sit there and allow myself to look like an idiot. Chad would just make some kind of joke out of it and laugh at me. Kissing in the rain was something that had always been close to me, ever since I was seven and me and my mom had watched that old black-and-white movie. It was a part of me, and I wasn't about to let Chad Dylan Cooper, or _anyone_, make fun of a part of myself.

"Don't you trust me, Monroe?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and warm breath on my neck. My mind blanked.

"Well-" I began, but was cut-off.

"Well then why don't you tell me?" He sat down next to me on the sidewalk and leaned in closer to me- _My God was he about to kiss me?! _He whispered into my cheek, right beside my ear. "Sonny, what were you thinking about?"

"Well, kiss- kissing." I stuttered, curse him and the heart pounding in my chest. He raised his eyebrows at me. "I- well- in- in the rain." I said dully, giving into him.

He muttered something quick and fast, it sounded like "Who?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I mused.

"Who?" He said a little louder. _Wait, why wasn't he making fun of me?_

"No one in particular," I glanced quickly up to his gorgeous blue eyes, the sparkly one was blindingly radiant. "It's just a dream I've had since I was a little girl." I said looking at my feet, which were tumbling around with each-other in the nervousness of the moment.

"Oh." Was all he said. "Why do girls obsess over that stuff anyways, I mean, how could just adding water to a kiss make it so amazing?" I looked back up to him to see his brow puckered in genuine curiosity.

"I- I don't know… the innocence, the beauty, the electricity- the spark that the water can't put out- it- it just defies everything- the rain falling fast and the moment going so slow and- and _everything_…" I confessed drifting off into adoration of the concept and replaying the scene from the movie in my head.

"Hmm…" I drifted out of my trance to see that I had been staring into his eyes.

I felt a look of confusion cross my face as I saw him stand up. Why was he leaving? I thought that we were having a real moment here… I guess not.

"What are you doing?" I said flatly.

"I just wanted to try something." He said, reaching out a hand for mine. I stared at it for a moment, and then look back up to Chad, who was smiling a breath-taking smile (not that I would ever admit it, cause we need to keep his ego from exploding.) Reluctantly, I took his hand in mine and he helped me up.

We stood up and looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before he took me by the hand and gently pulled me out into the rain. The raindrops kissed my skin and each one relaxed my racing heart a little more. I laughed, amused at how Chad had managed to say nothing the entire time that his hair was being drenched with raindrops.

"I really don't know I'm supposed to do this." He grinned, lifting up my arms to put them on his shoulders and wrapping a hand around my waist. Nervously, I took a deep breath as I felt his move a little closer. He beamed down at me as I nervously twirled a wet curl of blond hair, half-surprised that he hadn't swatted away my hand that was messing with his 'perfection.'

I gasped for breath as he moved in slowly and inclined his head toward mine. Closing my eyes, I tried desperately to control my heart that was fluttering, yet the attempt failed as I felt something warm, gentle and soft press tenderly upon my lips. At fist I was frozen with shock, then I smiled and began to kiss him back. Wrapping his hair in my hands, I held him as close to me as physically possible.

The rain was gently falling, calming to my rapidly beating heart. Every drop was like steam upon my skin as electricity course through me. It was more amazing than I had imagined.

We broke apart and it was my turn to beam. I dropped my hands and stepped away from him for a moment. His eyes were wide and unbelievably innocent as he gaped at me with a shocked expression, which I returned. We stared at each other in silence.

"Wow, I didn't know you wanted me that bad, Munroe." He said, stepping toward me and filling in the distance between us. I internally cursed myself for taking joy in that.

"You really know how to ruin a perfectly good moment, don't you, Cooper?" I said, smiling up at him. He chuckled at me, and I filled in the space between us, kissing him tenderly. He kissed me back tenderly and held me to him, and then it happened. My foot slowly rose off the ground to take it's place in the air behind me, as I leaned into Chad. _My foot had popped._ (**A.N. Yes, I grew up watching the Princess Diaries)** Two story-book un-reality happenings in five minutes.

We broke away, and I stared at the wet pavement for a minute. All my focus was on what had just happened, _had that really happened?! _I was pulled back into reality as I heard a '_moo_' come from the pocket of my jacket. Now sad that my fairytale was over I reached into my pocket.

**New Message from: CDC**

Confused, I clicked '**read**' and opened the message, sheltering the screen from the falling rain with my hand. I thanked God for the rain, though, as it his my tearing eyes while I took-in the message on my screen.

**Sonny, I think I kinda love you.**

Those few words touched my heart more than anything I had ever heard, _or read_.

"I think I kind of love you, too, Chad." I said, putting my phone back into my pocket and leaning into him. He held me for a moment, yet I quickly backed away.

"What?" He looked down at me, concerned.

"_You're all wet!_" I mock wined. He rolled his eyes and looked down at me, the sparkly one shining brilliantly. I held him close to me and then looked to the open stage doors, only to find about fifteen people standing across from each other, pointing furiously in our direction, muffled shouting and a ten year old girl who was smiling deviously as people handed her money which seemed to be from a lost bet.

_Yep_, I thought to myself, _this is definitely my fairytale. I smiled and felt arms squeeze me tighter. _


End file.
